desolation massacre
by xchaoticxcatbug
Summary: only the sounds of crying can be heard. a cry of fear. who am i really? who knows. all i know everything was normal..everything got wiped out, and all was left was me. one shot (im sorry im not good at summary)
1. Chapter 1

I don't remember much that day…where everything started to fall apart. All I could remember was the faint screams of a woman from a distant but not afar. I hear several panicked footsteps and I could feel the ground shaking. I can hear the cry of an infant and a child. And everything in turmoil. A cry of fear.

Theres something I smell in the air…something putrid, all in a mix of sweat and dust

I cant see anything, I don't know what happen afterwards as I lose consciousness and everything around me slowly went silent. I couldn't hear the cry of the children no more nor the sheer scream of pain from the unknown woman from the distance, all I can now hear are echoes of something breaking and being torn apart, the dragging of feet and scraping of something from the ground. And something wet dripping along with it.

September 21 xxxx

*train rails ringing*

Ah yes, the sound of the train passing by near my shitty apartment. Music to my ears. I tried getting up from my bed as I try recoil what happen to me last night, I touched my lips and it is sore. Ah that's right I was 'mugged' apparently it was a simple mugging except the fact that the one who mugged me didn't get anything from me. And I guess that particularly pissed the man who knocked me unconscious, thankfully they didn't do anything to me while I was knocked out bleeding, im probably that poor that they left my things scattered along with me on the floor.

Sigh as soon as ive let down my foot on the wooden floor, as soon as the tip touches it, I already feel it shaking. And it is no surprise that what comes next after that.

My door flew open and smashed to the wall along came with a big woman screaming my name looking well 'dressed' and look 'ravishing' with her hair messed with those roll shape thing stuck to her head, she looks lovely this morning as she looks like she wants to eat me since her spit went everywhere while she demands for this months due pay. 'oh fuck'

Unfortunately I don't have any money at the moment, I was mugged last night and apparently they didn't get anything from and they just made me a punching bag for kicks. And that is why my lips are sore at the moment, head throbbing, bruises finally aching and of course my face getting wet from this woman spit and ears ringing from her banshee voice a second ago this bright morning. ' would be nice if my lips are sore for another reason…'

And this happens every day and repeats the same thing as soon as you've woken up. What a shitty fucked up life im having. ' great as per usual'

Ah if you haven't know my name. let me introduce myself. My name is _ and my job is….im a mechanical engineer , also I know a lot of stuff about tech and computer and what knots but apparently im working inside a office, inside a cubicle full of people who also wear grey plain boring clothing worn by 'professionals'. I work as an asset manager and also i work for a shitty boss whom is similar to the landlady who was screaming bloody murder to me earlier. Except this one is a big ugly guy who is surprisingly a womanizer since his somewhat rich and divorced recently. Poor guy but I cant deny that both of them are… a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

September 27 xxxx

I found myself standing up inside a train, I was wondering when did I get here… my head is throbbing, its like someone is knocking on the back of my skull…. it annoying, the train is unfortunately full. There are so many people in here that when the next station came into a view it stopped and open the doors for people who'll be getting off at that station, apparently no one is getting off and the people waiting outside looks just like me, sweating , frustrated and tired.

As I try to remember what was I doing before I got on this train, surprisingly I don't remember much….'what just happen to me? Seriously where did I came from? And what was I doing before? Have ive been walking around the street dazed?'

I looked down and saw that im wearing pants ' thank god' as I sigh in relief since I found myself wearing pants and my usual collared shirt, don't get me wrong but sometimes I forget things. But im just thankful im not being a nudist by accident…because that would just be me being stupid. Big time.

I looked around trying to distract myself from this incoming headache, I swear to god that I can feel some parts of my brain throbbing and its annoying that I can feel it knocking just behind my skull.

' I really want to go home…' as I looked at people around me my eyes landed on a strange looking woman. Shes at the corner of the train near the doors, standing. She looks like she gone through hell as she looks dazed, she has smooth black long hair, she wore a red dress that shows off a small amount of her curves, along side with that she's pregnant….all of a sudden something struck me in the head…

My headache is finally coming into a full ache, I feel like I got sucker punched, I tried closing my eyes and tried to think of nothing but me trying to calm myself and wanting to go home badly…3 minutes passed I stayed like that trying to control my breathing, I opened my eyes and noticed that there were a few people left.. I didn't notice that the last station that we passed by is where they all got all off while me, I still have 2 more to go till I arrived at my apartment.

I looked around theres like really few people inside… theres like 4 to 5 people left…so I took a seat and closed my eyes again as I try breathing, im trying to be comfortable at my seat while I try to endure this headache of mine im starting to think that it could be a migrane..but I haven't gotten that before, all I know once in a while I get a anxiety attack when I get stressed out big time.

As I see nothing but darkness…ive listened to the sound of the train, the clicking of metals at each other and the sway of it as it take a turn. Ive heard a sound..its like someone is trying to speak but its barely audible to hear that I thought it could be my imagination.

I barely felt someone touched me as my hand suddenly grabbed something, a hand smaller than mine I immediately open my eyes to see that it was that pregnant woman I saw a while ago, we were both look surprised. Well she looks more surprised than me since I suddenly grabbed her hand. She looks like shes trying to tell me something but I cant hear her…everything around me started spinning and only her face came to view. The lights behind her is shining bright and making me want to throw up.

'oh god not now, if I were to throw up at her…I would seriously just jump out if this train and gladly die here and there' I clutched tightly at anything that would make me stable, my eyes not leaving her face. Im trying to get myself in a steady position and try readying myself to get off at the nearest stop and just run for a near comfort room to throw up.

Well its sad actually..since never once in my life have I met a beautiful woman like her and I don't want to ruin that by throwing up at her and for fuck sake!

Shes pregnant and here I am getting attracted to her. god! My fetish for older women seems to grow, jesus. Of all the things to get attracted to….its a beautiful married pregnant woman. Wow I am probably the worst guy that had walked on earth…. and this headache is hurting like a bitch.

I heard the train stopping, I immediately stood up and immediately fall, I felt my body getting heavy and I expected to land on the metal floor. Instead…

Ive landed on something soft….my eyes stares off at the distant and I can see a blurry image of the seats of the station. As I blacked out. AGAIN. I hear the faint soft panic voice of the woman whom I probably just landed on. Probably disgusted that the side of my face landed on her thighs

' I wont be surprised if I woke up in a prison…..just…..no surprise butt se-'. I passed out. and that was the only thought that I remembered as I strongly held on to her soft hands. Her smell is engulfing my nose making me more sleepy…my upset stomach seems to calm down, pushing the contents of my stomach back down from my throat, I feel guilty since is secretly liked it. Sigh … im becoming a fuckin pervert..great.


	3. Chapter 3

I remember the day where I was about 5 years old. I remember I was waiting for my mother to finish cleaning up, she told me to get clean up myself to so we can go once shes done. She said we would be living around 8, so any child would do what their mother tells their kids to do.

So I did. I got myself in the bathroom, clean myself as I think about what we would do since were going out, it's a very rare occasion for me actually, so I was excited.

I got out and dressed myself and left my room clean and tidy. I waited for her.

10 minutes pass and im still looking forward and waiting for her to come for me so we can get out and spend the time together. Since I was 2 years old, my father left us. So its just me and my mother whom I loved the most. She was always busy working for me and her that's why I always help her out as much as I can, make her proud of me as I score a high grade.

Ive always think what I would do in the future to make her happy.

20 minutes pass

Still no sign of her….im starting to worry what could have happen to her as I waited at the living room. I sat on the sofa at the very edge, growing anxious as the minutes pass, I decided to go and look for her. I went to the kitchen to see her if she was there, the kitchen was clean. No sign of her there, I went to the bathroom if she was there, the bathroom was recently just used.

'she must be upstairs getting dressed' I thought with a smile and a relief. I went upstairs slowly, as I got upstairs, I hear a muffling sound just behind the door. It was my room.

I thought to myself who would be in there, it couldn't be mother since I cleaned it. And she doesn't go near my room anymore as she already knew I do my duty's responsibly…..who could it be then? I walked slowly near my room…I pressed my left ear at the door to listen.

I hear something weird. I looked back and stared at my mothers room, it was around at the very left corner of the hallway near a window. I wondered if she was safe.

I slowly backed up and went for a move toward my mothers room. Unfortunately my feet got tangled at the carpet and I ended up landing on my butt. I instantly froze as I made a noise. I heard the weird noise came into a halt. I heard some footsteps making a move towards the door. I immediately panicked and made a run for my mothers room.

It was this slow motion kind of feeling when I tried getting up from the floor and making a dash for it. Its like my body is in water, every movement I make slows down, my heart pumping, every beat I hear it clear. I heard the iron clicks of my door as I made halfway towards my moms room.

I looked behind as I run away from my room. As my door open.

I saw a man standing with a knife. I didn't see his face. He was wearing a worn out panda face mask.

I tripped over again. landing this time face first and scratching my face in the process. I instantly look at the man again. he wasn't moving. He looked at me….he just looked at me. He didn't move or anything. Just stared at me for a full minute.

Theres something about him that draws me to look at his eyes. Its dark and very clear. Like a innocent childs eyes….as I looked at him more I saw he was not that old. He was probably either a teenager or a young man…he was pretty tall.

I looked down and saw his knife again. and behind him I saw my room. My books scattered on the floor. My window curtains mangled. And I saw my mother on the bed, lying down. Not moving.

My breathing sped up and everything went back to normal. The time became normal again. and the man standing at my doors room made a step. I immediately got up again and run towards my mothers room to hide. Looking back again he was taking his time walking towards me, his footsteps echoing against the wooden floor. My hand reached the doorknob and I was relieved. I tried opening it but it was locked.

I looked at him again as I shook the door knob desperately he was still leisurely walking towards me. I grabbed a vase and throw it at the window. It broked into tiny and big pieces. I grabbed anything that would make use for me and to get the door open. I grabbed a big one and getting my knees cut in the process. I made a stand and edged at the corner.

He looked at me with a amusing look. I thought to myself if either I let this guy murder me as he has done to my mother. Or fight and be killed at the end.

Neither of the options lying before me made me want to do anything if ill just end up dying at both sides. No matter how I looked at it. Im gonna lose.

I closed my eyes and waited for him to just kill me. I squeezed my eyes tight and readied myself for anything. Gripping the big shard tightly making my hand bleed fast.

Nothing came. ' is this bastard playing with me?!' I thought to myself as I feel my anger bubbling up.

I open my eyes to find him no longer there. My heavy breathing still going. I searched for him. Careful not to get surprised by him or anything. I listened to any footsteps…the house was in dead silence. I looked at my hands again. theyre bleeding badly. They've stained my white pants and I even got it on my shirt.

'mother would be very upset…'I thought worriedly…I realized something. My head snapped back again at my front door. And made my way hastily inside. Inspecting if he's there or not. As soon as it was safe I approached my bed quickly as I locked my door and secured it by barricading it with my desk and other heavy things I posses.

'There she is.' I thought sadly, forming a small smile. I sat besides her. and wiped my hand against the bed sheet and held her hand as I leaned back against the wall. Careful not to get my blood on her, even though my hands immediately was bleeding again after I wiped it off. I spended my time with her. holding her hand as I stare at the barricaded door. Trying to think what is happening. And trying to think if this is happening for real.

My mother once told me that its alright to cry, as long as I don't let anyone see it. Only she can. I looked down at her. her eyes were open, small streak of tears trickling down. Her eyes seems to darken. And I bended down and kissed her forehead as my tears hits her face.

"I might be joining you soon…" I whispered to her as I hear his footsteps again nearing my door.

I closed her eyes as I immediately fixed myself and grabbed something. I removed the scissors that my mother was holding tightly. And waited for him. He was kicking the door. Only his noise can be heard as I calmly waited.

'this bitch is gonna die.' I thought grimly as I waited for him to be finished. My things scattering on the floor, my desk falling down and scattering my homeworks and several papers that has either my grades or my scribbles on them. Flying everywhere as he entered.

'This time for sure.' As I darkly looked at him. No matter what happens…I want to see this person face even if its the last thing ill be ever seeing. He walked calmly again near me. As he walked towards me. I waited for him to get close and waited for the perfect moment.

He stopped at his tracks as he stood in front of me, he observed me and saw I was holding the scissors beside my lap right in front of him. He was amused.

He was indeed amused. And I was indeed royally pissed off.

I was about to jump at him when something pierced through my shirt. I looked down and saw the scissors protruding at my chest. A hand grabbing my arms and neck. And I looked behind and it was my mother. Her eyes were closed.

As I choke for my breath and gasp and wiz out as my mouth bleed. I saw her open her eyes…and the last thing that she did, surprised me to no end. She bit me in the neck.

8:00 am

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, I gasp for air as I try to calm myself down. I had a nightmare…and this time it was different.

'jesus, what the hell was that' as my sweat trickle down, I immediately got out of bed and removed my shirt and went for the door to go to the bathroom, I walked a long hallway. And saw the bathroom. I opened the door and proceeded to the sink and washed my face. My mind occupied with thoughst of that dream.

That dream was very weird actually, it like I saw myself but in another life. My mother left me when I was a child. My father died in a car accident. And I was orphaned to a brothel full of gay guys that I call 'mother'. Apparently they were good to me and they made a better mother than my own.

So what the fuck was that? as I stared at my reflection at the mirror I noticed something….i really noticed something….the sink was neat and clean and wide.

' my sink was dirty before I even start living there' as I thought to myself….and I noticed something else….someone is taking a . and the worst part is. It didn't even noticed me when I entered.

'this is not my apartment…this is not my fuckin apartment…jesus where am i?!'

The person taking a shower step out. And we both looked vey surprised as both gazes clashed.

The last thing I remember now is her shrieking because I momentarily saw her naked and she kicking me sharply on my face. This indeed a beautiful start of a new blooming relationship, me and her are gonna be perfect. I can feel it.


End file.
